the amazing world of secrets
by Shut Your Yams
Summary: so this includes almost every single secret gravity falls has to offer, if you knew gravity falls, then you were wrong. You must read or you will die ...of curiosity please review and check it out


**Hi this is my first story for Gravity Falls! I am going to show all the secrets in **

**this story, including mystery of Stan ( this story is set after season final)**

**so review and corrections would be followed**

**I'm trying to put all gravity falls secrets in one**

**if some are missing please tell me and ill edit them in**

:)

Lets start with the introduction. Right after Stan is investigating the huge footprint, you see a bunch of trees. If you pause at the right time, you can see bigfootrunning. many people believe its san because theres no fur on his hand or feet, and appears to be wearing a fez. Another flash picture is the end, where you see 

Bill Cipher with a bunch of symbols around him, and a bunch of random words next to him. Weel come back to this. The last secret about the introduction is 

the whisper at the end, it sounds like im still here. But played backward it says 3 letters back. That's is the decoding password. back to bill cipher flash 

picture, the random words need to be decoded using this 3 letters back thing. It says vwdq lv qrw zkdw kh vhhpw, decoded it means Stan is not what he 

seems. That's all for the introduction. In the first second and third episode, a mystery man appears, it is revealed to be Blendin Blandin ( credits show him 

going back to pick up objects). Then there's the Stan going behind the vending machine, well get to that. at the end of each episode, a mixed random letters 

appear, probably not noticed because of the funny end credits. you'll need to decode it. the first episode says welcome to gravity falls. and it goes on from 

there. More Stan being devilish would be in the dip dogs episode, when Mabel goes crazy after the smile dip. The first dog seems to be talking gibberish, but 

played backwards the first dog is saying must distrust grunkle. More backward messages would be like Gideon summoning bill cipher, the spell is actually him 

saying backward message, backward message, over and over. Back to the bill cipher flash image, the symbols around him have a theory. the symbols are 

question mark, bag of ice, a claw, a pine tree, a mystical star, a 6 handprint, a llama, a shooting star, a heart with an arrow and some glasses. Each of these 

symbols represent something was the theory. 

question mark = Soos

bag of ice = Wendy

the claw= Stan

pine tree= Dipper

mystical star = Gideon

6 handprint = author or books

llama = Mabel or manly Dan

shooting star= Mabel

heart =Robbie

glasses=Stan

The question matk is soos cause it is on his shirt, bag of ice is wendy cause most episodes she needs it and she is cool, claw is on stans fez, pine tree is on 

dippers hat, mystical star Is on gideons tent thing. 6 print handprint is on the cover of the books. llama is on mabels sweater, same with shooting star. heart 

is on robbies sweatshirt, stan owns the weird glasses. This theory was approved when bil called out their symbols in stans mind, when Gideon is summoning 

bill, it shows 3 exmlation marks pointing to stans symbol, the glasses. In the games online, there are cryptograms like noticed stans tattoo, secret societ in 

gravity falls, the handyman is smarter than he looks, ill explain these later. in the ending of the season finale, the scene is showing a pipe down to the 

vending machine, the pipe roughle says eloo ... which decodes into bill is watching. on the carpet and mirror, it shows pictures of bill. in the episode Mabel 

tries pairing Stan with lazy Susan, you can see a little purple tattoo on his back. that tattoo was on the side of the desk where he stores his no.1 book. The 

tattoo significance is unknown. Also in this scene you could see his tattoo and Stan saying finally I have them all, but if you listen closely, he says WE have t

hem all, Stan is part of the secret society in gravity falls. Proof can be by the fact Stan probably did not make all the machines around him in the ending. 

Remember when compliments Soos being smarter than he is, Soos is THE HANDYMAN, so that is another mystery. More proof of bill is watching is when 

dipper is reading no.3 in the first episode, the window is a triangle with a single eye, and when Gideon had a wooden play set of gravity falls, there was bill 

behind some popsicle sticks, finally when Gideon summons bill, you can see eyes on all of the trees. Lastly, when Quentin trembley gives Dipper the negative 

12 dollar bill, he is on it too. Lets move on to some of the characters now, many have 

proved that Robbie could be a zombie. Like the fact he wasn't hiding from the ghosts in the supermarket thing, but the biggest is when (dipper gets in the car 

when first meeting Robbie) and the people are pounding on the roof, you can see writing on the roof. One says Robbie, and right next to it says ZOMBIES 

RULE! so he has to be a zombie. The gravity falls games has many codes, but the most important is there is a secret society, handyman knows more than 

you think, Gideon is searching for something, what goes up is sure to go down, dipper is playing with fire, and I will be returning to gravity falls, my name is 

bill. Many people say that old man mcgucket wrote the books because there was a leaked picture on YouTube and he is extremely smart, could this be true, 

probably. In Gideon rises you see the author writing on a desk and in the third, in the leaked photo, the same skull is on the desk, no to mention the same 

monucule that comes out of the third book. The same ink bottle right next to the book9 if you have never seen the photo search it up), that already should 

be enough proof. back to Stan, his red car says the devil in Spanish on it, but he couldn't be the devil, he has a soft side (so its probably to throw you of t

rack). MOST INPORTANTLY THE TRUTH BEHIND THE MACHINE STAN BUILT BEHIND THE VENDING MACHINE IS REVEALED BY MEEEEEEEE(NOT REALLY) 

STAN BUILT THAT MACHINE TO LOCK BILL AWAY FOR GOOD. He acts stupid so no one would figure out. By the way the giant floating baby head in Phineas 

and Ferb is going to grow up to be a time baby menace:). For secret info. I zoomed into Stans life and figured a lot (gravityfallswiki). There is a lot about 

him, but ill say some important facts unknown. Stan used to have a girlfriend called Carla, ( the one he saved from the theif in his flashback (dreamscapers). 

but ended is relationship when she fell in love with a hippie musician. IMPORTANT ALERT, GO TO AND CLICK SYMBOLS 

FOR ANOTHER DECODER THING, ITS PROBALY TO DECODE MORE WORDS.

so that ends my first story, hope you liked it

**So what did you think, if it sucked im new people**

**all this info came from a bunch of sources, but I decided to take the **

**time and make them into one huge one, I might make a part two when season 2 comes out, people say**

**it will be the last season**

**could anyone tell me what the hell sopa is, cause I don't want to get arrested for sending this:(**

**I will update for more secrets often as I find them**


End file.
